Mia
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: One Shot KAKA-SAKU Un encuentro clandestino y entre las sombras, una aventura entre un hombre mayor y una mujer joven, la entrega de dos amantes a su pasión. La historia contiene: -Lenguaje vulgar/ Obsceno -Sexo explicito -Infidelidad


Mía-KakaSaku

Fingir que no te amo, fingir que no me amas, duele.

Saludarnos con cordialidad sin tomarnos entre los brazos, duele.

Encontrarnos a escondidas en la oscuridad ocultándonos de todos, duele.

Porque solo así podemos vernos, entre las sombras, cuando nadie nos ve, cuando todos duermen, cuando él no esta. Cuando él se marcha, cuando él no se imagina lo que su esposa y yo compartimos…

Una mujer compartida, es a la mujer que deseo.

Una mujer ajena, es la mujer que me enloquece.

Una mujer prohibida, es la mujer que anhelo.

Una mujer casada, es la mujer que amo.

Una mujer que se entrega en mis brazos por placer, por deseo, por amor, por que ella me ama, tanto como yo a ella.

Sus brazos esperan mis llegadas clandestinas, su cuerpo anhela mi piel, su boca ansia mis labios, su ventana espera abierta por mi arribo, entre las sombras y con una vela encendida ella me aguarda desnuda en su tocador, acaricio su piel, esa piel de porcelana, esa piel suave, esa piel que tantas veces he probado, sentirla me estremece como la primera vez, su cabello reposa largo y suave sobre sus pechos seductores, acaricio sus hombros, deslizo mis manos por sus pechos, los siento, son perfectos, suaves y firmes, es preciosa, bajo mas, siento su vientre plano, ella gime, es maravillosa su voz, es música para mis oídos escucharla, pero quiero mas, quiero que diga mi nombre, que lo grite, que sea mi nombre que estalle en su boca cuando se inunde de placer. Bajo mas mis manos y llego a su pubis, la siento mas excitada, acaricio suave y despacio, ella abre sus piernas, esta lista, quiere que le de placer, me fascina que sea así, que espere todo de mi, bajo mi mano acariciando sus labios vaginales, ella gime, deslizo mi dedo por su interior, ella gime, comienzo acariciar sus pechos y se entrega mas a mi, abre mas sus piernas, introduzco un dedo mas y ella gime, sus brazos alcanzan mi cuello, y me acaricia.

Sus manos son suaves, son ágiles, me derrito a su tacto, me besa en el torso, mis dedos continuan con su labor, sube a mi clavícula con un sendero de besos y aumento mi velocidad mis dedos penetran con ahinco, siento su aliento es cálido, siento su respiración a medida que sube por mi cuello masajeo su clitoris y siento sus piernas vibrar, sus besos humedecen su camino, la siento en mi nuca, cerca de mi oido y la escucho, en un hilo de voz, en un susurro… su voz suplicante.

—Te necesito, ahora, te necesito dentro de mi.

Solo con eso, me siento morir, pierdo la poca cordura que hay dentro de mi, bajo mi bragueta mientras mi boca la consume con un beso desenfrenado, me siento como un adolescente que no puede esperar a tomarla, bajo mis pantalones y la llevo hacia mi, la tomo en mis brazos y la llevo a la cama, mis manos la sujetan firme y me mira a los ojos, esos ojos jade que son mi perdición, me suplican que la tome, que la haga mía, como muchas otras noches, que la penetre con todo el placer que tengo para darle, y lo hago, no hay nada que no haga por ella, por que así es, y siempre lo ha sido así, esos ojos me hechizan, lo que ella me pida se lo daré. Si quiere que muera por ella lo haré, si quiere que mate por ella lo haré y si esa noche quiere que le haga el amor como un loco lo haré sin dudarlo.

Se queda tumbada en la cama con sus brazos estirados hacia mi, como suplicantes, ene espera de un tesoro que esta por serle entregado, separo sus piernas y ella se abre apara mi, me acerco a su cuerpo, esta tan humeda, tan lista para mi, le doy un ligero beso y ella se estremece, lamo un poco y ella gime, succiono y la penetro con mi lengua y ella se retuerce entre las abaanas, me coloco frente a ella y la penetro con furia, con fuerza, con voracidad, quiero hacerla mía, que se sienta mía, su cuerpo suplica por mas, sus brazos se aferran a mi cuerpo, siento sus senos contra mi pecho, levanto su cara y la beso con pasión, mi cuerpo entra y sale de su cuerpo con vehemencia, con desenfreno, con locura, desliza sus manos hasta mi trasero siento sus manos aferrarse a el, empujándolo con sus manos hacia ella, haciéndome entrar en ella con mas fuerza, como si quisiera tenerme en lo mas profundo de ella, siento su cuerpo tensarse, sus pezones erectos firmes contra mi cuerpo, su respiración es agitada y sus piernas se aferran a mi cuerpo entrelazadas en mi cintura y lo siento, siento como llega al orgasmo y se tensa por completo entre mis brazos y lo hace… me hace sentir el hombre mas feliz del mundo cuando la siento correrse, y me vengo en ese instante, la lleno por completo al escucharla gemir, al escucharla hacer lo que mas amo de ella… decir mi nombre en medio de tanto placer…

—Kakashi….ahhhhhh!

Ese grito de placer, esas palabras me hacen sentir en la gloria, me llevan al cielo estando entre sus piernas. Su cara se hunde en mi pecho, aun estoy muy agitado, la aprisiono en mi cuerpo, dandole confort, dandole seguridad, aun con mi miembro en ella, se abraza a mi, buscando refugio en mi pecho, sus pequeñas manos me buscan y sujetan mi rostro, me besa. Ahora la pasión se ha ido, el desenfreno ah desaparecido, ahora es el amor el que sale, la melancolía brota, sabe que lo que hacemos esta mal… que no debió pasar, pero nos necesitamos, o al menos yo a ella si, quizá mañana no podamos estar juntos nunca mas… pero por hoy estamos aquí, estamos solos, estamos como mas deseamos.

Su cuerpo comienza a moverse lento, como en busca de consuelo, mis manos acarician sus senos despacio, con suavidad y lentitud, me besa delicadamente, su sabor es exquisito, es dulce, como el néctar de una flor, es eso para mi una flor eterna en pleno florecer, mi delicada flor, siento sus labios como caricias, sus movimientos se hacen mas rápidos, la siento excitarse mas, sus movimientos son mas rápidos, la miro y mi pequeña se esta tocando, se acaricia mientras me monta, jadea, sus deditos se dan placer, suspira, masajea su pubis, muerde su labio para contenerse, pero muevo mas mi cadera con su cuerpo aprisionado sobre mi miembro y gime, la beso y ella corresponde. Ahora soy yo el que no puede con tanto placer, me siento estallar, continua montándome, entrando y saliendo, mi miembro se desliza perfectamente en su cavidad, estrecha, húmeda, perfecta… siento no poder contenerme, es difícil hacerlo con ese panorama que tengo, una mujer hermosa montándome, dándose placer ante mi, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos jade fijamente relamiendo sus labios de forma seductora, masajeandose sus senos, no puedo mas y antes de terminar, la sujeto de sus caderas cuando brinca para bajar en mi miembro la hundo en mi con fuerza empujandola de las caderas, me siento venir al igual que la siento como se corre, gime de nuevo, grita de nuevo y se estremece en mis brazos, sus piernas tiemblan, su cuerpo se desvanece y su respiración retumba en mi pecho, la abrazo y la cobijo en mi, en mis brazos siempre estará segura, siempre ha sido así, desde pequeña siempre la eh protegido, siempre ha sido mi niña y siempre lo será.

El sol esta por salir y con ello el fin de nuestro encuentro, salgo por la ventana a escondidas y brinco de tejado en tejado, en mi mente solo esta ella, su aroma me embriaga, sus caricias me estremecen, ella por completo inunda mis sentidos, ella me hace el hombre mas feliz cuando estamos solos, cuando estamos en la oscuridad, cuando nadie nos ve, por que es la mujer que amo y me ama… por que me enamore de mi alumna, por que la amo con locura, si lo confieso yo soy el amante de Sakura Uchiha… mi bella alumna, mi hermosa niña, que es toda una mujer, y por la cual estoy completamente loco.


End file.
